


Birthday Present

by Sweetguts



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetguts/pseuds/Sweetguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori gives Rin his birthday present. (Fanart for the Rin Matsuoka birthday bash exchange)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vodkatiia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkatiia/gifts).



* * *


End file.
